Entreel amor y el Futbol (cambiare de titulo)
by Storie d'amore
Summary: De pronto me di cuenta de que el tambien sentia algo por mi... Creacion de mi prima Kasuri! Echos basados en la vida real
1. Chapter 1

_**Sayuri: Holaaaaaaa de nuevo! Lectores del fanfiction bienvenidos a un nuevo fic.**_

_**Kasuri:Esta es una historia de la vida real fue plasmada en 200.. un rato. En dos mil 10**_

_**Sayuri:creo que se saluda… no prima**_

_**Kasuri: ooo si perdón holaaaa**_

_**Sayuri:owooo bien soy Sayuuuu ya me conocen en Fanfiction algunas! Y de nuevo traje un fic pero no mi creacion si no de…**_

_**Kasuri: de mi! Owow esta basado en hechos de la vida real!**_

_**Sayuri: De tu vida…**_

_**Kasuri: tapándole la boca a Sayuri- mejoooor baaasta!**_

_**Sayuri: vale, sigue contando tu desahogo… owo querías gritarle?**_

_**Kasuri:seeee**_

_**Sayuri: Oo ¿y eso paso?**_

_**Kasuri:seeeeeee Ayuuudenmeeeee**_

_**Sayuri: owo comenzemos con la historia**_

_**Kasuri: emmmm no se**_

* * *

_Capitulo1—_

_Una tarde del 10/10/10 despues de un partido, admiraba el hermoso atardecer de aquel lugar, mi pelo castaño volaba al son del viento, y las pequeñas mechas rubias eran las que quedaban en su lugar. Asombrada escuche un silbido el cual provenía de Jordán capitán del equipo Génesis del instituto Alíen._

_Me di cuenta que estaba lesionado, al curarlo comenzamos a charlar, cosa que no paso en ocasiones anteriores. _

_Jordán: __luna tu y yo solo nos conocemos de vista verdad_

_Luna__: si ,aunque te cure muchas veces cuando te lesionabas pero nunca hablamos._

_Jordán: __jajá_ sonrisa nerviosa_,luna , tu ,yo , _luna lo mira a los ojos y Jordán baja la cabeza_,no soy bueno para estas cosas._

_Luna:__ bueno ya termine _ambos se paran_tienes que cuidar esa pierna hasta qu…._

_Jordán le parte la boca de un beso a luna _

_Sayuri: __luna, luna , luna, donde estas _

_Jordán: __alguien viene …_

_Luna: __es sayuri…_

_Giana: __ohhhh lo siento interrumpo algo?_

_Jordan: __no,no bueno nos vemos luna… sayuri …_

_Giana** : **__adiós Jordán te_cuidas

_Jordan se retira pensando en lo que paso _

_Luna: sayuri vamos tengo mucho trabajo que hacer_

_Sayuri:pero lo que paso entre jordan y tu…_

_Luna:no paso nada ok nada_

_Sayuri: como que nada…si vienes enamorada de jordan desde la primaria _

_Luna:si pero.._

_Sayuri:pero nada lo que paso es lo que paso y significa que también siente algo por ti_

_Luna:aunque asi fuera hay muchos rumores de que natsumi es su novia _

_Giana:si pero son solo rumores _

_Luna:basta giana no mas vamos me tienes que ayudar tengo mucho tabajo que hacer_

_Luna y giana se retiran del lugar_

_Por la noche jordan no podía dormir pensando y pensando en lo que paso ,la ecena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente _

_Recostado en su cama con la mirada perdida al techo pensando el por que del beso_

_De pronto el teléfono suena, era Nelly_

_Jordan:hola Nelly_

_Nelly: hola jordan , giana me dijo que estabas lesionado como te encuentras _

_Jordan:bien, luna me ayudo _

_Nelly: aa luna la asistente de tu equipo_molesta _ bueno solo quería ver si estabas bien vale _

_nos vemos _

_Nelly cuelga el teléfono y jordan vuelve a la cama;ve en su escritorio su computador negro con destellos blancos y se dirije hacia el,empieza a ver fotografías de anteriroes partidos y se da cuenta de que luna estaba en todas las fotografías y recién se había dado cuenta de que ella era muy importante en su vida , no como asistente sino como algo mas._(N/A:en resumen el estaba mas ciego que un topo)_volvio a la cama e intento dormir de nuevo._

_4 am sin poder dormir ,vio su teléfono y sin pensarlo dos veces marco el numero de luna .con cada sonido que producía el teléfono aumentaba su nerviosismo, el teléfono sonaba y de pronto escucho su vo delicada y femenina ._

_Luna:holo.._medio dormida_hola.. jordan …? _

_Jordan cuelga el teléfono por sus nervios y se vuelve a recostar en su cama ,logra dormr solo tres horas._

_Al dia sisuiente en su entrenamiento…_

_Diam:pasala jordan pasala …_

_De pronto jordan ve a luna parada en un extremo de la cancha, su piel palida su cabello castaño decayendo por sus hombros ,cuerpo perfecto,sus ojos azules fijos en el._

_Jordan se desconserto rápidamente…_

_Velatrix: mia!_

_Diam:jordan que te pasa etas muy raro!_

_Jordan:perdón diam estoy muy distraído ,mmm ahora vuelvo…_

_Hlola luna, mmm_avergonsado_perdon por la llamada ayer _

_Luna. No te preocupes _

_Jordan:_sonrojado_perdon , bueno me voy adiós ._

_Jordan vuelve a la cancha , y Nelly se acerca a luna _

_Nelly: hola luna _sarcastica_como estas _

_Luna:hola Nelly yo bien y tu como estas _

_Nelly :yo lo estaba hasta ayer ,muchas personas me dijeron que te vienron muy cerca de jordan y dicen que hasta te dio un beso…. No se sisera verdadpero quiero que te alejes de el ,el es mio y no voy a permitir que una chica como voz me lo quite ._

_Luna:no te preocupes por mi .. tu jordan _sarcastica_no es nada mio _

_Luna se retira del lugar _

_Jordan: luna espera!_

_Luna : jordan mejor no te acerques no quiero problemas con tu novia vale _

_Jordan. De que hablas yo no tengo novia _

_Luna:hablo de Nelly no quiero problemas adiós _

_Luna se aleja de jordan _

_Jordan: Nelly! _molesto__

_Nelly:si jordan que sucede _

_Jordan :por que le dijiste a luna que tu y yo eramos novios si eso no es cierto _

_Nelly:ayyy jordi no te molestes por eso solo fue una broma _

_**Jordan: **__jordan para ti no Jordi y tu broma no es grciosa ahora luna esta molesta con migo.._

_Nelly :_molesta_ adiós jordan _

_Jordan corre de tras de luna y la encuentra en el mirador observando _

_Jordan : luna! _

_Luna: jordan que haces qaqui mejor vete no quiero problemas con nell.._

_Jordan:no , Nelly no es mi novia ella no me interesa _jordan se acerca demasiado a luna__

_A mi importa otra persona …._

* * *

_**Kasuri:HASTA AQUÍ LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO , ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS !**_

_**Sayuri: siiiipi dejen comentarioooos si quieren continuacion**_

_**Kasuri: Que?**_

_**Sayuri: espero que si dejen coments a mi prima que es su primera historia… en aquí y si queren conti comentsss lo leeremos se aceptan todo tipo y a mi un helado!**_

_**Kasuri: para mi chocolate de menta, y quiero ver hola soy german! **_

_**Sayur: ¬¬ ok, perdonen yo también quiero chocolate de… chocolate, y quiero ver hola soy german!**_

_**KAsuri: vaaale no vemos luego que vere si continuo la historia basada en echos reales de mi vida, pero era mi vecino no mi capitán.**_

_**Sayuri: bieeen emmm owo emmm emmmm emmmm nyaaaaa a si el disclaimer que lo puse abajo**_

_**Inazuma eleven y los personajes no nos pertenece si no a Level-5 si nos perteneciera Volveriamois a todos patitos verdes del otro equipo ñe era broma Endo estaría casado con aki a poedido de los fans y haruna con Fubuki de parte de Kasuri y Goenji de parte de Sayuri.**_

_**Giana:Nuestros nombres fueron distoricionados por seguridad!, jeje no les queremos dejar duda! Aunque de mi saben mi nombre original de Kasuri nooooo jejejejejeej-sonrisa malévola- Muajajajajajajajajajajajajaja**_

_**KAsuri: muajajaja bien no se si pediré oc´s **_

_**Giana: Sayooooooo**_

_**KAsuri_¿ eh? **_


	2. malos entendidos

_**kasuri: holaaaaaaaaaaa! ThankYou por los comentarios me alentaron a seguir **_

_**Escribiendo esta historia.**_

_**Sayuri:owo Holaaaaa mi prima me quiere morder jejej agradezco a todos los comentarios**_

_**que le dejaron a Kasuri jeje Laura-sempai, Valen y Lía Gracias a las tres!**_

_**Kasuri: mentira no la quiero morder! Bueno talvez un poquito pero no mucho mi prima esta comiendo pan, bueno de nuevo gracias y aquí va la conti.**_

* * *

_**Luna: **__jordan que haces aquí mejor vete no quiero problemas con nell…_

_**Jordan:**__ Nelly no es mi novia ella no me interesa _jordan se acerca demasiado a luna _a mi me Interesa otra persona, recién me di cuenta hace 10 horas con 22minutos y 10 segundos _mirando su reloj_ lo importante que eres en mi vida luna, y lo importante que puedes llegar a un estúpido tubo que pasar tanto tiempo para darme cuenta que yo tee… _

_En ese momento se desato un beso, pero este no fue provocado por el joven de pelo verdoso sino por aquella muchacha que estaba enamorada de aquel joven desde la primaria._

_El beso fue muy intenso ambos se abrasaban con ternura y pasión las manos de jordan recorrían por la delgada figura de luna._

_Se abrasaron tan fuerte como pudieron tratando de que ese momento se haga eterno ,que dure mucho mas de lo esperado…..en cuanto las dos almas se separaron se miraron directamente a los ojos durante un breve instante... re reojo ve a Nelly observándolos ,du mirada decayó hacia abajo y dijo…:_

_Luna: me tengo que ir _

_Jordan: no por favor espera _

_Luna: lo siento pero esto nunca debía haber pasado , olvidemos que paso esto por favor _

_Luna comienza a dar media vuelta para poder retirarse de la presencia de su acompañante, pero, pronto el toma su mano impidiendo esta acción, acto reflejo fue ver que la atrajo hacia si mismo haciendo que ella apoyara sus cálidas manos en los hombros del joven._

_Jordan: no te vayas por favor _le susurro al oído_solo un momento mas te lo pido _

_El miro sus ojos azules y trato de besarla de nuevo, pero esta con mucho esfuerzo lo rechazo de una forma despreciable, y huyo del lugar corriendo de una manera desesperada…_

_Jordan solo pudo ver como ella se alejaba de su lado , con la mirada perdida volvió al campo de juego..._

_._

_Al día siguiente en el instituto jordan quería hablar con luna pero esta no se lo permitió _

_El se canso de intentar hablar con luna asi que pidió ayuda a , Xavier y fue donde Xavier_

_Jordan:Xavier hola_

_Xavier:ah hola Jordán que pasa_

_Jordan:puedo hablar con tigo por favor es importante _

_Xavier: claro de que quieres hablar_

_Jordan:de la asistente del equipo _

_Xavier: a luna cierto, si que sucede con ella _

_Jordan: hermano creo que estoy enamorado _

_Xavier: a..a..a.a_titubeo_ enserio estas enamorado y quien es la afortunada he he_

_Jordan: Xavier de quien estamos hablando _

_Xavier:mmmmm…. De la asistente del equipo ,pero no me cambies de tema dime de quien estas enamorado _

_Jordan: Xavier te lo estoy diciendo a gritos es luna me enamore de luna _

_Xavier: jajajajajaja me di cuenta cuando la mencionaste solo quería hacerte decirlo jajá_

_Jordan: no te traje aquí para que te burles de mi ,solo quiero que me ayudes _

_Xavier: de acuerdo pero la mas indicada para estas cosas es la prima de luna, giana o velatrix _

_Jordán: mejor velatrix ella pasa mucho tiempo con luna y la conoce mejor _

_Xavier: si vamos con velatrix_

_Con velatrix…_

_Jordan: hola vela podemos hablar_

_Velatrix: hola capitán quieres hablar de luna verdad_

_Jordan. Como lo sabes?_

_Velatrix: Xavier me medo un texto mira … _en el celular de velatrix_ vela jordan quiere hablar con tigo sobre luna, estamos en camino llegaremos en unos 10 minutos adiós._

_Jordan: Xavier ¡!_

_Xavier: lo siento je je es que no quería que estés con tanta vuelta así que te adelante un poquito je je … bueno velatrix nos pue.. digo puedes ayudar a Jordán con su problema de amooooouuuurrrrr_

_Jordan. Xavier ¡! Te estas ganando un golpe pero después te pego ahora velatrix pro favor ayúdame _

_Velatrix :esta bien pero en que quieres que te ayude _

_Jordan: quiero que me ayudes a acercarme a luna para hablar con ella, puedes hacer eso?_

_Velatrix: ayy no lo se siii ,si te voy a ayudar después de todo ella …_

_Jordan. Bueno pero como lograras de que yo hable con ella sin que ella me evada _

_Velatrix : creo que ya se como , mira ella después de clase siempre se queda e los vestidores para poder lavar los uniformes del equipo , entra y dile lo que tu quieras decirle ,tienes la llave verdad por que ella siempre se encierra una vez que entra _

_Jordan: la verdad es que no tengo la llave nunca me había quedado hasta muy tarde en los vestidores._

_Velatrix: ¡como que no tienes la llave eres el capitán tu tendrías que ser el primero en tener esa llave ¡! No puede ser _

_Jordán: jejejeje si verdad pero no tengo la llave que puedo hacer _

_Velatrix: bueno _respiro profundo_ aquí esta mi llave ,la pierdes te mato _

_Jordan:gracias vela muac! _le da un beso en la mejilla a velatrix_ gracias Xavier _le da un abraso de oso a Xavier_ y se va corriendo y muy feliz_

_Xavier: el capitán si que esta enamorado quien lo imaginaria de la asistente _

_Velatrix : que quiso decir el señorito, quieres decir que luna no es lo suficiente para el capitán _

_Xavier: no ,no, no _batiendo sus manos inocentemente_ no quise decir eso _

_Velatrix: entonces que quisis te decir _

_Xavier: quise decir que jordan nunca se había fijado en una chica del instituto hasta ya pensaban que era del otro equipo _

_Velatrix: si verdad pero yo siempre sospechaba de que algo pasaba entre el capitán y la asistente , bueno me voy debo volver al entrenamiento adiós Xavier_

_Xavier : adiós vela nos vemos luego talvez necesitemos un botiquín después de que jordan salga de los vestidores por los golpes que le dará luna_

_Velatrix: ja jaja tienes razón adiós _

_Jordan , Xavier y velatrix no se percataron de la presencia de nelly detrás de ellos, y que ella había escuchado todo y tenia un plan para separar a luna de Jordán… Velatrix se retira de nuevo a su entrenamiento_

_Al terminar la clase de jordan .. se fue inmediatamente a los vestidores _

_Cuando llego luna estaba sacando el uniforme de jordan del casillero, trato de entrar lo mas silencioso posible para sorprender a luna , pero el sabia que ella se daría cuenta pero aun así el lo intento.._

_Jordan ingreso en el lugar , luna se dio cuenta de su presencia pero ella pensaba que era velatrix y pregunto:_

_Luna: velatrix eres tu ¿? _

_Jordan se acerco cuando luna estaba de espaldas y contesta a su pregunta _

_Jordan: no , no soy velatrix _

_Luna: ahhh_luna se queda tiesa por el susto_ capitán es usted?_

_Jordan: si podemos hablar _

_Luna: ahora no tengo mucho trabajo que hacer._

_Jordan: solo serán 5 minutos _la volteo con brusquedad con la mirada hacia el _ solo cinco minutos quiero hablar de lo que paso la vez pasada en el mirador , tu beso me dejo atónito solo quiero saber si a ti paso lo mismo y tengo que comprobarlo me dejarías darte un beso _

_Luna: desde cuando pides permiso que yo sepa cuando sete pega la gana me besas pero si tu quieres comprobar hazlo ._

_Jordan: segura que quieres que te bese_

_Luna: tu quieres eso así que adelante …._

_Jordan: bueno …_

_De nuevo el beso se repitió pero esta vez con mas intensidad ya que la castaña se lo había permitido ,la tomo de la cintura y comprobó que no era un capricho , el la amaba y no podría separarse de ella ._

_Por otro lado luna sentía lo mismo , al acariciarlo del cabello y los hombros del joven , su amor por el crecía cada vez mas y mas ._

_Al separarse se vieron fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa :_

_Luna: comprobaste lo que querías _

_Jordan: si lo comprobé y me di cuenta que yo te …. Amo luna .dime si tu sientes lo mismo _

_Luna: jordan yo también te amo ,te amo desde la primaria pero yo siempre fui invisible para ti no te dabas cuenta de que yo existía _

_Jordan: solo me interesaba el futbol , pero ahora me interesa alguien mas , luna se que es muy pronto que te pida esto pero _busco en su bolsillo_ y saco un pequeño cofre de color marfil con detalles negros cuando lo abrió era un anillo hermoso con una gema de color rojo carmesí¨_.respiro profundo_ luna azul olivares quieres ser mi novia?_

_Ella quería responder a su pregunta pero en ese momento en los vestidores entra el hermano mayor de luna benjamín cabello castaño ojos verdes chaqueta negra pantalón jean blanco zapatillas blanco y negro con su mirada controladora dio a entender a luna que el estaba molesto …_

_Benjamín: luna! Vámonos_

_Luna: benji espera por favor_

_Benjamín : espera nada vámonos ahora así pierdes tu tiempo vámonos_

_Benjamín la toma del brazo fuertemente _vámonos ahora _ le replico _

_Jordan: déjala en paz _

_Benjamín: no te metas _lo empuja hacia atrás_en lo que no te importa ella es mi hermana menor y no permitiré que arruine su vida._

_Benjamín se llevo a la fuerza a luna_

_Jordan: nelly por que mi hiciste esto _

_Nelly: jordan traje al hermano de luna para que te dieras cuenta de que tipo de chica es luna _

_Jordan: ese no es tu problema no te metas en mi vida nelly ya me tienes harto _

_Jordan se retira muy molesto y meditando como lograría que su hermano acepte la relación entre los dos ._

_Por la noche luna estaba echada en su cama color violeta claro muy triste con los ojos llorosos con la mirada perdida hacia el techo. De pronto su hermano ingreso en su habitación_

_Benjamín: luna estas bien…_

_Luna : benjamín como crees que estoy _

_Benjamín: sabes que lo hice por tu propio bien no quiero que arruines tu vida por el amor_

_Luna: jordan no es como patricia el es diferente. Hermano el que a ti te haya ido mal en el amor no quiere decir que a mi me pasara lo mismo, por favor déjame ser feliz _

_Benjamín: luna le prometí a mamo y papa que no dejaría que te pase nada , prometí a ambos que yo te protegería de todo y todos los que te quisieran hacer daño, eres lo único que tengo no quiero que salgas lastimada._

_Luna: ten la confianza de que no será así _luna benjamín se abrazan_ _

_Benjamín: esta bien luna confiare en jordan pero a la primera que te lastime o te haga algo lo mato_

_Luna: benji! El no me lastimara _

_Benjamín: bueno descansa debes despertar temprano para mañana, hasta mañana hermanita _

_Luna: tu también descansa hermano mayor _

_Benjamín sale de la habitación y deja dormida a su hermana _

_al dia siguiente luna sale lo mas rápido de su casa para ir a buscar a jordan y decirle que si quiere ser su novia… _

_ella estaba muy cerca del instituto pero decidió ir primero al mirador a pensar _

_mientras admiraba la hermosa vista vio a lo lejos a jordan y nelly hablando y de pronto un abrazo se produjo entre ambos , el cual fue provocado por jordan, ambos estaban tan cerca que casi se alcanzaba a ver un beso ,en ese momento el corazón de ella se partió en mil pedazos, sentía que todo su mundo se venia para abajo . lo único que hizo fue correr con gran desesperación, mientras corría recordaba en su mente lo que el le había dicho _luna e amo quieres ser mi novia ,te amo te amo ,te amo _ en ese momento ella sentía que su corazón latía mas rápido, en su trayecto se choco con velatrix ._

_Luna: ahhh!_

_Velatrix: estas bien luna por que lloras _

_Luna: no ,no estoy bien , el me mintió me mintió yo creí que el era distinto ,que era diferente_

_Velatrix: quien ,quien te lastimo para que te pongas así _

_Luna: Jordán, jordan lo odio lo odio _y se fue corriendo__

_Velatrix: luna, luna espera cálmate, cálmate ,pobre luna que le hizo el tarado del capitán _

_Luego jordan y nelly se acercan a velatrix preguntando por luna _

_Jordan: vela has visto a luna?_

_Velatrix: si la he visto como no verla estaba tan mal como pudiste hacerle esto jordan si ella te quiere tanto por que la cambiaste por esta_refiriendose a Nelly_ no que la amabas _

_Jordan: que de que hablas yo la amo y no la cambiaria por nadie _

_Velatrix :si claro y ella _

_Jordan: no pasa nada entre nosotros solo somos amigos ,anoser que Nelly tu le dijiste algo a luna ,que le inventaste_

_Nelly: yo nada ,nada que le inventaría además ella no me creería si yo le hubiera dicho algo _

__el teléfono de jordan suena , es una llamada de luna__

_Jordan: es luna . hola _

_Luna: bonito beso con nelly que elijes el lugar indicado para besarlas en el mirador , claro _ sarcásticamente _ como ayer mi hermano no impidió estar juntos ya buscaste a otra , que te dijo nelly , te dijo que si? Ella si va ser tu novia por que ella no tiene quien le impida eso pues que sean felices , te deseo lo mejor Jordán Greenway que seas feliz con nelly , y olvídate de mi adiós…._

_Luna cuelga el teléfono …_

_Jordan : no , no por que no estoy enamorado de nelly estoy de ti luna _pensó_ _

_Velatrix. Que te dijo _

_Jordan: me dijo que me olvidara de ella , _bajo la cabeza y se fue muy triste __

_Luna llego a su casa casi como un relámpago ,subió las gradas como pudo entro en su habitación cerro con llave y se tiro en la cama a llorar , en ese momento de llanto suena su teléfono , era jordan._

_Luna: te dije que te olvides de mi , no quiero saber nada de ti _

_Jordan: luna por favor no paso nada solo fue un abrazo , por que nelly me regalo unos boletos para mi heladería favorita yo quería llevarte ahí ,solo fue un abrazo jamás la bese y jamás lo haría _

_Luna: si claro todos dicen eso todos son iguales pensé que eras distinto ,tu eras mi única prueba de que no todos los hombres no son unos gorilitas de 5ta ,adiós!_

_Luna cuelga la llamada y se recuesta con la mirada al techo , así se quedo hasta el anochecer ,cuando escucho un golpe en su ventana , era jordan , ella bajo para echarlo _

_Luna: que haces aquí! Vete _

_Jordan. No baja aquí quiero hablar con tigo _

_Luna: no , no voy a bajar vete!_

_Jordan: si no bajas , voy a gritar diciendo que te amo y todos tus vedinos se enteraran de lo que siento por ti , bajá o voy a empezar a gritar _

_Luna: estas loco vete _

_Jordan: estoy loco pero loco por ti , voy a empezar a gritar, 1 , 2 y 3 :LUNAAAAAAAAAAA TEEEEEEEEEEE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO, LUNAAAAAAAA TEEEEEEEE AMOOOOOOO! LUNAAAAAA TEEEEEEEEEEE_

_Luna: ay esta bien esta bien…._

_Luna bajó hasta donde estaba jordan… _

_Luna: que quieres _

_Jordan: se que no me vas a creer a mi así que quiero que lo escuches de la boca de alguien mas ,de la persona que estuvo con migo en ese momento ,Nelly.._

_Nelly: hola luna , no hables, jordan me dijo que el pequeño abrazo que nos dimos le trajo muchos problemas , en realidad no se que hago aquí y tampoco se que conseguiré con esto pero bueno , esa mañana yo fui a buscar a Jordán para regalarle unos boletos para su heladería favorita, y el de la emoción me dio un abrazo que desde lejos parecía un beso pero no fue así _

_Por que el te quiere mucho y toda la cosa , ahora entiendes por que me dio el abrazo ._

_Luna: me estas diciendo la verdad por que tu y yo no somos tan amigas que digamos _

_Nelly: si es la verdad _

_Jordan: ahora me crees luna_

_Nelly: bueno supongo que quieren estar solos así que adiós _

_Jordán. Ahora me crees luna ,yo te amo a ti, dime que tengo que hacer para que me creas _

_Luna : has traído a Nelly hasta aquí y a esta hora para demostrarme de que no paso nada yo creo que sí , tú me amas de verdad y yo te correspondo a ese sentimiento Jordán_

_En ese momento una sonrisa inundo el rostro de el y se dieron un lindo beso _

_A la mañana siguiente como todo el problema ya se había arreglado llegaron juntos al instituto para poder avisar a sus amigos que ye eran una pareja oficial_

* * *

_**Kasuri:¡ fin del capitulo! espero que les haya gustado ,por cierto esta historia consta de cuatro capítulos**_


End file.
